Sex On Fire
by adii1201
Summary: Two weeks is a long time for both of them.


**Disclaimer**: Even in its final season, I still don't own _Desperate Housewives_.

**A/n**: I've been meaning to write this for quite some time now. But somehow it was pushed away because I had to study or write a paper or even write a different fic. But since I keep thinking about this one, I decided I might as well sit down and write it. Not sure about the outcome, though.

This is rated **M** for a reason so turn back if it's not your thing.

Reviews bright my day more than sunlight! So please share your thoughts!

-Adi.

_Sex On Fire_

It's been two weeks. Tom was never gone that long. It was always a day or two, and he was back before she even noticed he was gone. Of course, every single time they would have a proper goodbye, like he was going away for a long time. This time was no exception. Only this time he went for a week and his boss asked him to stay more. Each day that passed Lynette hoped he would come home, but then he would call in the middle of the night, apologize he woke her up and tell her he hope to catch a plane tomorrow. Two weeks of that, and Lynette was getting tired. She missed him. She hated sleeping alone and the house was too empty without him. But the main problem was the sex. Two weeks was too much even for her. They didn't even have time to do it over the phone, and she was pretty much on the edge by now. She was pacing back and forth in her room. It was past midnight and she was determined to wait for him. The thing is that by now she wasn't so sure he would show up. Las night he promised her they finished work and he's coming home. But she's been hearing that for over a week now. She couldn't wait any longer.

She sighed. If he wasn't going to satisfy her, she would have to do it herself. She lied on the bed and closed her eyes. Slowly she began touching herself. Her hand slowly ran from her neck to her breasts and then under her shirt. Her nipples were rock hard and she wished Tom was there to suck them. That image alone made her moan. Slowly her hand drifted down to her pants. She took them off, her panties followed next. She was already so wet, she wasn't sure this would be enough for her. She ran her fingers over her center, soaking her own juices. She groaned. She slipped one finger inside of her and began to move in and out while her other hand rubbed her over-sensitive clit. The whole time her eyes were closed as she pictured Tom sucking her and licking her and fucking her with his big hands, hitting her spot over and over again. She pictured his warm tongue over her pussy, his teeth lightly biting her clit. She was moving her hands faster, almost too far gone. It wasn't near satisfying, she needed Tom. She needed him to push his dick deep inside of her, fill her with his length, fuck her so hard she can't even speak. It was this thought that pushed her over the edge. Her body trembled in ecstasy and she moaned loudly.

Tom was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He was sure she was asleep when he came home so he kept quiet. Slowly opening their bedroom door, he found her half naked, hand buried deep in her pussy, eyes closed as she was longing for a release. For a split second he thought about letting her know he was there, but he loved the sight of her orgasm that he decided not to interfere. Two weeks were too much for him too, and seeing her like that turned him on even more. By the time she climaxed he was rock hard, straining against his pants. He waited for her to calm down, catch her breath and open her eyes.

"_Hey you"_ he whispered.

Lynette jumped. _"Oh god Tom! What are you doing here? How long have you been there?" _

Tom smiled, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He set his suitcase on the floor and began unzipping his pants. _"Long enough"_.

Lynette laughed. He was home right on time. He lost his pants and his boxers and climbed onto the bed. She pulled him to her and began kissing him hungrily, desperately. Teeth clinging, her hands drifted to his shirt as she began unbuttoning it. The minute she was done her hands ran free over his chest, to his back and she forced him to come even closer. _"I missed you so much"_ she moaned in between kisses.

"_Hmm, I can see" _He teased.

As if to punish him, her hand grabbed his dick, her nails scraping up and down his length. He groaned and batted her hand out of the way. She had the ability to make him cum with just her hands, and she knew it. His lips left her, moving to her breasts. Her tits were aching by now and then he sucked her nipple and she hissed. Just minutes ago it was only her mind picturing the things he's doing to her. Reality was so much better.

"_Oh god Tom. Please, fuck me"._

She didn't need to ask twice. He was about to explode without even being inside of her. He guided his dick to her opening and pushed inside of her. Her back arched as she screamed, her nails digging into his back. He was moving fast, pounding into her so hard she was barely able to catch her breath.

"_Oh fuck, Lynette" _He moaned.

She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, forcing him to go deeper with each thrust. His hand drifted to her clit, rubbing her as he continued to drive into her. _"Fuck, you're so tight"_ he groaned. And then she came, closing in on him even more, screaming his name. Her body trembled as she came and he continued to fuck her, until he was gone as well. He exploded, releasing so hot inside of her. He collapsed on the bed next to her, panting. _"Oh god, this was amazing"._

Lynette laughed and nodded in content. _"You have no idea how happy I am you came home"._

Tom looked at her and smiled, pulling her to his embrace. _"Two weeks is too much" _he whispered in her ear and kissed her.

She agreed. But it was certainly worth waiting for him.


End file.
